Cloud computing is a model for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications and services) that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or service provider interaction. In the history of modern-era computing, the rise of the commercial Internet in general and the Web in particular have allowed for the shift toward cloud computing.
As web-centric computing took root within Information Technology (IT) departments, a new reality dawned: operations and applications need not be confined to distinct physical resources. In turn, a logical view of IT—enabled by the virtualization of computing, storage, client and network resources from underlying physical hardware—became not just possible but preferable to reduce costs and optimize performance. This development dovetailed with increasing mobility. Today, users demand secure remote access to critical applications whenever they want them, from whatever device they use, and wherever they happen to be. The IT industry therefore has been moving toward an automated, dynamic, on-demand IT environment for some time. In other words, it has been building the pathway to cloud computing. Many businesses today are now seeking efficient ways to move some or all of their systems and applications to a cloud environment.